Death Is The Road to Awe
by kblackwolf
Summary: Teresa x Irene - It's so filthy to be bathed in yoma blood, they proceed to a spring to wash it off. Yuri.


**For reasons to younger readers, please ****do not read this unless you are 17+**  
_rated for blood, and close to the limit visual yuri._

* * *

A loud roar pierced the wind, the awakened being was covered in its own blood and even someone else's as he tried to fend the two claymores off. He was getting ferociously angry with them; they were nothing like he had seen before and so hard to keep up with. There were arms shriveling up in the muck of the canyon, and the drizzle made it all the more difficult to move in such terrain for all of them. It was like he kept seeing more than just one as his own blood ran into his golden gaze, and soon he was focusing on gaining more power as time persistently refused to drag on and on. With every step he appeared to just sink in again, with a frustrated howl throwing his arms out in the open in hopes to hit one of the women who kept his blood spilling into this watery and muddy grave.

Clinks and sloshing footsteps just barely echoed through the air as the drizzle quickly drowned out the small sound. The two silhouettes of the women went through his outstretched and angry thrown, arms as loud splashes echoed through the canyon making the mud splash over them all who inhabited the area. A piercing scream from the awakened as he collapsed, just barely upright anymore, the blood and rain stinging his open wounds causing his healing abilities to fail and slowly attempt to continue. But it was cut short, he could barely make out the silhouettes of the women by their glowing eyes, until his throat… and his neck… had been tossed in the air by a supplied force of two.

The drizzle slowly stopped, and in place of such clear welcoming form the bath of blood streamed over them both. Soaking into their long hair, and sticking to their skin like glue from sweat and what was left of the drizzle on their skin. A faint blonde stood upright, sword in hand, her eyes already resorted back to normality; however, at her right the silver strands of the other woman clung to her form, and sheathed the claymore to her back. The blonde had a hint of a faint smile across her lips as she glanced over her shoulder towards the mess of a yoma, and to her battle partner across from it.

**"Number two…"** she said with the utmost authority, and the other turning her head just a bit showing the frail drenched appearance as her pointed ear was matted under the hair. **"Wish to join me at the spring, there is one not far from here."** The woman did not ask, but rather demand her presence to do anything but follow her lead yet again, but she could hear the faint roar of a small waterfall which meant there had to be a spring or a river nearby.

**"I cannot complain."** The lithe woman responded, her face wearing none other than a strict and obedient glare about her pale blood covered features. She no doubt could hear the spring as well, and proceeded to go in its direction without following the other woman's lead.

It didn't take too long for them to get there, maybe half a mile to reach their destination, but it only took them a couple of minutes to reach it. The blonde, Teresa of the Faint Smile, already staked her sword into the ground and placed her spaulders, sabatons, and vambracers at the base of her claymore as she undressed the pale gray uniform from her body. Her companion was quieter, and was not so inept to make hurry out of this situation as she removed the same pieces of armor at her claymore. Both took the liberty to get into the water at their own pace, and relax how they wanted to for now.

Teresa dove under the depths, came back up as she slightly pushed the curls of her pale blonde hair out of her face. Silver gaze flitting over towards Irene, the slender elf-like features of her skin were hard not to miss, and Teresa could easily see that but the way she always looked so serious made her all the more interesting. **"You did a good job today, Irene."** She stated simply with a small grin flickering across her lips, watching the other claymore. **"Such a fascinating pair we make on the battlefield, even against an awakened being where there should be four of us."**

**"Didn't want to disappoint,"** Irene's voice was soft spoken, and uncaring as she ducked under the water to get what she could out of her straight luxurious hair. Faint sigh escaped her throat as she reached the surface again, but only to be startled with a gasp to find that her higher ranked companion was now directly in front of her. **"What do you want?"** Her voice suddenly lost its softness, and to a unpleasant snarl with the closeness of them both.

Teresa gave her infamous harmless faint smile, and her hand slipped against Irene's waist as she took the last few inches. **"You still have blood here…"** Quiet voice as her head wasn't level with the other's any longer, and her lips brushed against her companions throat earning her a surprised shiver rolling down the slender elf's body. **"Such a mess Number 2."** Her breath hit the woman's skin as she slowly sank lower, lips brushing down her collarbone and to the center of her chest, finger tips feeling the goose bumps appearing on her skin.

**"Wh-what are-"** A small demanding gasp, a small blush scattered over her cheeks at the sudden pinch of teeth against her nipple. Shuddering pleasantly, the feeling washing over her body like the small waves of the pool caused by the waterfall they were near.

She didn't stop there, but continued to explore the claymore's body more and more. Fingertips stroking along her sides, her thumb brushing under her breast as her other hand rested at her hip. Her blonde hair starting to stick to her own and that of the others skin, slowing sliding her own body up against Irene's as skin brushed and clung to each other at the drying air. Her lips brushing towards the other's own, until it became forceful and demanding.

Shivering pleasantly, her skin trembled as they became slightly glued together, still blushing faintly through the hard and forceful kiss she received making her hand raise to Teresa's hip. In her own unnoticed dreams, she wanted to be this close to someone so powerful and beautiful, and such contact was turning into an unprecedented craving for more. Fingers curled, nails began to dig into the blonde's hip, giving her the returned shiver as her body pressed hard against her own.

Teresa slipped her hand forcefully up from Irene's stomach, and to her chest, nails digging into flesh as she squeezes her breast roughly. Two fingers simultaneously pinching and caressing her nipple as the rest of her hand continues to massage her breast roughly. Her right knee pushing its way between the claymore's legs, almost like a kick she makes sure she's right up against her center, unwillingness to be gentle in anyway apparent and felt as she bites the tip of Irene's ear nastily.

Through the pain, she welcomes the pleasure, her hand sliding up to Teresa's back although not wanting to give her the pleasure of being in charge. Irene's lips leave cascading rough kisses along the blonde's throat, and bites her pulse point to her throat to breathe, pulling her hard against herself. Her tongue slathering her neck and collarbone with hunger, taking the blood from her bites with a low growl, even if she could not bare to make them deep but enough to heal on the spot.

Teresa's cheeks brimmed with a faint blush, gasping lightly, pressing her knee harder against her center and rubbing roughly, deeply. Her own tongue flickers over her counterpart's ear, where she broke the skin, purring in delight at her heavenly tasting blood. Squeezing, and caressing her breasts even more, trembling in arousal, lips parting faintly as she hungrily bites her neck and slowly leads her lips over her skin. Their powers buzzing, and clashing with each other at the close proximity, and want to feed each other so much pleasure maybe they can't walk afterward.

Irene's head was thrown back, gasping sharply, her body trembling from pain and pleasure that breaks out inside. Nails clenching to the blonde's back, digging themselves into the flesh, her muscles weakening and causing her face to blush. Never wanting to be submissive, but she can't help it, her body betraying her indefinitely to her elder, skin trembling.

Growling loudly, she didn't wait as she forcibly brought her hand dangerously low, and pushed two fingers into her center. Thrusting hard with her abnormal strength, and fast with her heightened speed, wanting to claim the not so experienced claymore. Her thrusting never stopping it seemed, and her speed and roughness not once ceasing its tirade on her companion's body, snarling under her breath with a grin from the heated moans and whines escaping Irene's throat. Until she felt the woman break beneath her, limply leaning against the rocky wall and gasping for oxygen.

Fingers coiling in her half drying hair, and lips sweetly moving over her slender features, to her lips with a faint whisper against her lips. **"Some things, you just won't win."**


End file.
